Aku cinta kamu
by La plume rouge
Summary: Et si Jonathan Morgenstern, aka Sébastien, était mort à la fin du tome cinq ? Et si le tome six n'avait jamais existé ? Qu'en aurait-il été d'Alec et Magnus ? OS malec


**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà après deux siècles de décrépitude stylistique. Et me voici avec un OS sans prétention et un peu neu-neu (je l'avoue, mais je l'assume) ayant pour objet la relation entre Alec et Magnus ; n'oublions pas ici qu'il s'agit d'une forme d'UA puisque Sébastien serait supposément mort et qu'il n'y aurait donc pas de sixième tome. Cet OS est par conséquent une supposition de ce à quoi pourrait ressembler leur relation sans l'ultime tome de la série, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré tout ! Bah oui, c'est la fin de TMI alors me voilà toute triste. Il fallait que je fasse un petit quelque chose, enfin, voyons.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER : l'univers et les personnages sont la propriété intellectuelle de Cassandra Clare, cependant la trame et l'écriture de cet OS sont de moi.**

 **RATING : T**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

Le doigt du sorcier traça un segment dans les airs, avant de s'amuser à le tordre, à le faire s'entrecroiser, à former diverses figures incongrues semblables à quelque rune étrange ; cet exercice de magie s'accompagnait d'un crépitement de flamme au fur et à mesure qu'il mouvait les traces de feu suspendues au-dessus de sa silhouette nue. Ce fut la sonnette qui le tira de ses songes ; et c'est avec agacement qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait finalement dessiné le visage d'un jeune homme qu'il connaissait trop bien à présent à la place des runes enflammées. D'un claquement de doigt, le dessin tremblotant s'évapora et Magnus se releva avec un certain flegme, enfilant un peignoir qui lui donnait l'allure d'un flamant rose humanoïde. Et toujours avec le même détachement, il sortit de sa chambre et traversa son studio pour déverrouiller la porte dans un léger cliquetis.

Lui qui s'attendait à un nouveau client fut surpris de trouver son jeune amant sur le seuil. Ce dernier dut d'ailleurs s'en apercevoir à l'expression effarée du sorcier, qui était loin de s'imaginer qu'il reverrait Alexander Lightwood de sitôt. Après leur dernière entrevue – pendant laquelle Magnus avait rompu avec le jeune homme qui avait souhaité l'amputer de son immortalité - le sorcier était presque persuadé que le jeune homme ne se manifesterait plus avant au moins deux ou trois semaines, histoire de le faire mariner. En réalité, il pensait même qu'il ne se manifesterait plus du tout, en connaissance de sa nature discrète et timide. Mais malgré le fait que le jeune Lightwood ait dix-huit ans et Magnus huit cent, c'était toujours le cadet qui avait le dessus sur la Créature Obscure. Le plus amusant était qu'Alec ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il asservissait littéralement le sorcier et le mettait au supplice lorsqu'il ne donnait plus de nouvelles ; certes Magnus refusait de céder, mais c'était simplement pour conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Quand les sentiments vous enchaînaient à quelqu'un de force et vous faisaient vivre le martyre, le moindre simulacre de fierté qui pouvait se présenter, vous le saisissiez. Notamment lorsque la raison de votre rupture était que votre petit-ami avait voulu écourter votre vie. Mais en réalité, cela n'empêchait pas Magnus de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage et d'être saisi de crises de larmes incontrôlables – chose qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis… Peut-être jamais en fait. Avait-il été seulement autant amoureux de quelqu'un de sa longue vie ?

\- Je dérange ? s'enquit Alec en triturant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir en fait..., confessa le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, indécis quant à l'attitude à observer.

\- Ah, tu es occupé ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! s'écrira Magnus, piqué au vif.

Suite à quoi il s'empourpra d'embarras ; en effet, il était sur la défensive alors qu'Alec n'avait même pas ouvert les hostilités. Mais le simple fait que sa question suggère qu'il puisse être moins important que quoi que ce soit à ses yeux lui faisait tellement de peine qu'il avait envie de lui hurler dessus ; or, il avait une cruelle envie qu'il reste et ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à faire le cas échéant.

Le sorcier se passa une main lasse sur le visage et poussa un long soupir, sous le regard indéchiffrable du Chasseur d'Ombres.

\- Entre, finit-il par dire en ouvrant grand la porte.

En vérité, c'était plus un ordre qu'une invitation. A présent qu'il était là, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse filer. Magnus avait une fâcheuse tendance à la dépression ces derniers temps et l'absence d'Alec était l'une des choses qui lui pesait le plus. Enfin, non. C'était la raison de sa décrépitude sentimentale, bien qu'il ait tout tenté pour l'oublier. Et fort heureusement pour lui, Alec pénétra dans l'appartement tandis que son aîné refermait la porte en se retenant à grand-peine de la claquer. La tension qui régnait était palpable et mettait ses pauvres nerfs meurtris à rude épreuve.

Alec observa autour de lui d'un air suspicieux, avant de reposer son regard sur Magnus.

\- Ton appartement est encore plus bordélique que la dernière fois, fit remarquer Alec avec sa franchise coutumière.

 _C'est l'état de mon cœur depuis que nous avons rompu par ta faute, sombre crétin_ , pensa amèrement Magnus.

\- Et oui, que veux-tu, lorsque c'est rangé je ne retrouve plus rien ! soupira le sorcier en feignant une profonde lassitude.

\- Je veux dire, c'est encore _pire_ que d'habitude. Et je t'assure qu'il faut y aller fort pour ça, insista le jeune homme en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

A contrecœur, Magnus détourna le regard. Lui qui avait espéré qu'il se repentirait en bonne et due forme et irait simplement se lover dans ses bras pour une séance de papouilles qui le laissait chaque fois un peu plus pantelant et affamé. Ce qu'il avait envie de ce corps si désirable... Corps qu'il n'avait plus vu dénudé depuis leur rupture, par ailleurs. Si Alec le lui demandait, il se dénuderait aussitôt en se roulant à ses pieds ; il lui faisait dangereusement tourner la tête, par moments.

Et Magnus ignorait si c'était une bonne chose ou non que le jeune homme ne s'en rende pas compte. Profiterait-il de l'avantage déjà considérable que lui conféraient le désir et par conséquent la frustration grandissante de Magnus ? Ce dernier ne cessait de rêver de son ex-petit ami. Et dans ses rêves, qui reflétaient totalement les véritables réactions qu'il aurait, il devenait fou à chaque fois qu'Alec lui permettait d'embrasser la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Le pire restait encore lorsqu'il laissait un sillon de baisers haletants le long de son ventre et qu'il se voyait systématiquement refuser ce qui le torturait le plus au monde actuellement. Le sexe. Le SEXE, bon sang ! En particulier le très désirable sexe d'Alexander Lightwood, qu'il voyait se tendre à travers le pantalon sans qu'il puisse jamais y poser les mains. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien lui qui provoquait cette excitation. Mais ce n'était que des rêves. Des rêves qui faisaient miroiter sa frustration de ne plus pouvoir le toucher de ne plus pouvoir l'aimer. Le plus idiot dans tout ça était sûrement qu'il s'infligeait cette torture à lui-même. Lui qui était pour la première fois de sa vie aussi dépendant de quelqu'un se refusait volontairement l'assouvissement sentimental et physique que représentait un baiser d'Alexander Lightwood.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, releva Alec avec une voix radoucie.

Magnus ne chercha pas à s'écarter lorsque son pouce effleura sa pommette pour chasser une mèche de cheveux brune qui lui retombait mollement sur le visage. Il ne prenait pas tellement soin de lui ces derniers temps et il avait renoncé aux strass, aux paillettes, à l'eye-liner et aux cheveux dressés sur la tête. C'était peut-être le fait que tout son être criait qu'il était malheureux qui avait incité Alec à abandonner les questions et les remarques incisives.

Avec timidité, le jeune homme saisit sa main pour l'attirer contre lui et le sorcier se laissa faire avec un soulagement qui le désespéra quelque peu. Il aurait dû lui en vouloir, mais il était tellement heureux d'enterrer la hache de guerre qu'il préférait fermer les yeux ; une fois de plus. Magnus baissa ses yeux de chat verts sur la chevelure de son compagnon et y enfouit son visage pour humer à pleins poumons ce parfum qui l'enivrait tant.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, avant qu'Alec ne lève la tête en tendant des lèvres entrouvertes vers son amant. Aussitôt, ce dernier les saisit sans se faire prier, avec une fougue qui trahissait le manque que lui avait inspiré ces semaines de silence radio. Fébrilement, il poussa son jeune amant contre le canapé pour l'allonger et entreprit de baiser méticuleusement son cou, déposant un suçon qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser à chaque fois. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait insinuer que le jeune homme était déjà pris ; et c'était tout ce qu'Alec le laissait grappiller en matière de possession ostentatoire. Puis ensuite il descendit le long de sa gorge en traçant un chemin humide jusqu'au premier bouton de la chemise du Chasseur d'Ombres, qu'il entreprit de déboutonner avec empressement. Une fois son torse découvert, il poursuivit sa descente vers le pantalon du Nephilim, qu'il mordilla du bout des dents dans un gémissement rauque à peine étouffé par le tissu.

Dès qu'il sentit les doigts d'Alec se refermer sur sa nuque, il releva les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? aboya-t-il.

Son cadet sursauta en écarquillant les yeux, l'air blessé.

\- Je voulais juste te caresser la nuque..., souffla-t-il avec gêne.

Magnus se sentit tout d'abord extrêmement ridicule, avant de se relever avec le sentiment écrasant que tout ce qu'il tenterait de faire pour sauver leur moitié de couple était vain. Dans un soupir, il posa son front contre le ventre du jeune homme, prostré.

\- On n'y arrivera jamais.

Surpris, Alec demanda :

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Cruellement, Magnus se délecta de la pointe d'angoisse qui perçait dans sa voix. Enfin, un signe, bien que minime, qu'il était lui aussi terrifié de le perdre !

\- Nous deux. Ça ne marche pas.

\- Q-quoi ? balbutia Alec, visiblement déconcerté. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Magnus ne put se soustraire aux mains si douces de son amant qui saisirent son visage pour le relever. Et pourtant, à l'instant où ses yeux embués de larmes croisèrent ceux ébahis d'Alec, il eut l'impression d'avoir fait la pire chose au monde.

Que lui avait-il pris de rompre avec lui ? Qu'était-il censé lui dire exactement, pour justifier son élan d'amour et son revirement soudain ? La vérité, sans doute.

\- Ecoute, Alexander, soupira Magnus. Tu as trahi ma confiance. Tu as trahi mes sentiments et même ma vie ! Comment voudrais-tu que je te pardonne ? Ce que tu as fait est tellement... Tellement aberrant que je n'ai plus de mots pour le qualifier.

\- Magnus, le supplia Alec d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non. Va-t-en. Tout de suite.

\- Magnus ! cria Alec d'une voix tellement vacillante qu'un sanglot lui échappa.

Surpris, le sorcier écarquilla ses yeux humides et dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui aussi pleurer devant ce triste spectacle. Il avait une inexprimable envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le bercer contre lui et de lui dire que tout allait s'arranger. Mais c'était faux ; rien n'allait s'arranger. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Et même si Magnus compatissait involontairement à sa peine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne devrait pas ; tout était de sa faute. Il souffrait autant que lui. Il ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de pleurer, et encore moins de le faire craquer aussi soudainement ! Il n'aurait pas dû venir, il n'aurait pas dû soustraire Magnus à ses résolutions, qui avaient volé en éclats dès l'instant où Alec avait tendu ses lèvres vers lui.

Mais comment lui en vouloir réellement ? Sa peine, bien qu'il l'eût cherchée, n'en était pas moins réelle. Et sa surprenante présence, son surprenant premier pas soulignait l'importance des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Alec le suppliait de le pardonner, à sa façon. Mais ce n'était pas assez. C'était, certes, suffisant pour que Magnus craque, mais pas assez pour qu'il lui pardonne. Et même si Alec n'avait pas conscience du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur Magnus, il était en train de l'utiliser en cet instant-même pour le convaincre de lui redonner une chance. De leur redonner une chance.

D'un geste résolu, Magnus se releva en rajustant son peignoir et saisit fermement Alec par le bras pour le relever. Cependant, il ne referma pas les boutons de sa chemise ; cela pourrait plutôt l'inciter à se jeter de nouveau sur lui, comme tout son corps le lui hurlait ; toute la passion, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui s'étaient brutalement ranimés en sa présence et il n'avait plus que l'envie de s'enfermer à jamais dans son appartement en sa présence délicieuse.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rendre la tâche aussi aisée à Alec. De toute évidence, il lui faudrait du temps avant de ne plus avoir de ressentiment à son égard ; il avait à la fois la contradictoire envie de lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui en avait fait ces derniers temps et l'envie de le prendre contre lui pour lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait sans jamais s'arrêter.

Il avait pris sa décision. Et choisi un entre-deux, qui, il l'espérait sans se l'avouer, aboutirait à de nouvelles bases solides pour reconstruire leur relation.

\- Il faut qu'on recommence tout, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui lui sembla lointaine. Depuis le début. Je ne veux pas que ça soit aussi facile. Que tu tendes les lèvres vers moi pour que je me jette dessus. Je veux qu'on ressorte ensemble, comme au début. Qu'on se donne rendez-vous à un endroit public. Qu'on reparle. Qu'on redémarre.

Alec calma sa respiration et essuya ses yeux du revers de la manche, le regard empli de gratitude et d'espoir.

\- A-alors, tu me donnes une seconde chance ? balbutia-t-il, tremblant.

\- En d'autres termes, oui.

Alec fit mine de l'enlacer mais le sorcier recula, le visage fermé, et le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres baissa la tête. Il fallait tout recommencer depuis le début.

\- Maintenant, va-t'en, s'il te plaît, reprit Bane d'une voix plus douce.

\- Mais tu as dit..., bégaya Alec, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir mal compris.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, répliqua Magnus d'une voix où perçait un certain agacement. C'est juste qu'à l'aube d'une relation, tu n'es pas encore invité à rester chez moi. Tout recommence demain.

Soulagé, Alec cessa de se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre et acquiesça. Puis, à contrecœur, il se détourna pour se diriger vers la porte, que Magnus lui ouvrit en silence. Et, juste avant de refermer derrière lui, il murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Si tu étais resté ici une seconde de plus, je me serai jeté sur toi.

Alec sourit malgré ses yeux brillants et descendit les escaliers.

 **...**

Alec se surprit à prendre soin de son apparence. C'était stupide, parce qu'il savait que Magnus l'aimait encore comme à l'aube de leur relation, mais s'il fallait vraiment tout recommencer depuis le début... Peut-être que si le sorcier s'apercevait de sa bonne foi, les choses iraient plus vite. Mais il en doutait ; il avait senti à certaines inflexions de sa voix qu'il lui en voulait encore beaucoup et son refus de le serrer contre lui au dernier moment était assez révélateur. Mais les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressés l'étaient également. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Le Chasseur d'Ombres prit une grande inspiration devant le miroir de la salle-de-bain, essayant de prendre soin de ses cheveux.

Il fallait juste qu'il joue le jeu. Qu'il ne précipite pas les choses. Car c'était ce que Magnus voulait. Du temps. Du temps pour recommencer, pour qu'il lui fasse de nouveau confiance.

\- Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer..., se murmura-t-il pour lui-même en essayant d'apaiser sa respiration saccadée qui trahissait son angoisse de tout rater.

\- Eh bien, je vois que ça ne vous a pas pris tant de temps que ça pour vous remettre ensemble ! s'exclama Isabelle avec une moue moqueuse.

Alec sursauta et saisit la première serviette qui lui passa sous la main pour cacher son intimité aux yeux de sa sœur.

\- Comment est-ce que tu es entrée ici ? s'écria-t-il, à la fois furieux et honteux.

\- Tu avais laissé ouvert, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, l'observant attentivement. Mais dis-moi... Depuis que tu as été le voir, tu es à la fois plus heureux et encore plus fébrile. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Vous l'avez fait ? Ou vous comptez le faire aujourd'hui, vu ton état ?

Alec s'empourpra violemment en jetant un regard outré à Isabelle.

\- De quoi je me mêle ? explosa-t-il en se tortillant pour enfiler son caleçon sous la serviette.

\- Ah donc, c'est bien ça... En échange de son pardon, tu dois t'offrir à lui comme une friandise ! Je ne pensais pas Magnus aussi pervers, cela dit...

\- MAGNUS N'EST PAS PERVERS ! hurla Alec, le visage rouge comme une pivoine.

Isabelle haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu m'excuseras mais te proposer de vous remettre ensemble en échange de ça, c'est…

\- On l'a déjà fait, bafouilla Alec en s'empourprant un peu plus. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a demandé. Il veut qu'on recommence tout depuis le début. Pour qu'il ait le temps de me pardonner.

\- Oh, fit Isabelle. Vous l'avez fait quand ? Tu étais vierge, je crois.

\- Mais tais-toi ! glapit Alec en enfilant son t-shirt.

\- Allez réponds, quoi ! l'exhorta sa sœur avec un air boudeur.

\- Il y a un moment, répondit-il en déglutissant.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à te faire dépuceler par le premier venu ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

\- Magnus n'est pas le premier venu ! rugit le jeune homme en la foudroyant des yeux.

\- Ah oui, le grand amour, grimaça-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous l'avez refait depuis ? Combien de fois ?

\- Isa ! bafouilla Alec, au supplice.

\- Si tu me le dis, je t'habille comme un prince charmant et Magnus te pardonnera immédiatement rien qu'en t'apercevant, promit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Alec pinça les lèvres et Isabelle étira un grand sourire en constatant qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

\- D'accord, mais dépêche-toi ou je vais être en retard, grogna-t-il.

\- Réponds-moi d'abord.

\- Hmpf...

\- Très bien, salut ! lança-t-elle en faisant mine de quitter la salle-de-bain.

\- Je ne les compte pas, Isabelle !

\- Moui. Tu pourrais me donner un chiffre approximatif au moins.

\- Je ne sais pas... Beaucoup de fois..., rougit-il.

\- Oho ! fit la voix de Jace en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Mais bon sang, ce n'est pas un moulin ! gémit Alec.

\- Par l'Ange, vous êtes vraiment en train de parler de la vie sexuelle de Magnus ? grimaça Jace en croisant les bras.

\- C'est la faute d'Isa ! geignit l'aîné.

\- Un marché est un marché, Alec ! rit-elle candidement. En même temps ça ne me surprend pas, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il se retenait de te sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'il te voyait.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a cette façon de te dévorer des yeux assez dégoûtante, ajouta Jace.

\- M-mais... Arrêtez !

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que les sorciers laissent échapper des étincelles de magie quand ils le font ? s'enquit Isabelle.

Alec lui lança un regard incisif, avant d'étirer un sourire inquiétant.

\- Oui c'est vrai, surtout quand il jou...

\- Je m'en vais ! claironna Jace en joignant le geste à la parole.

Isabelle, elle, attendait sa réponse.

\- Quand il jou-quoi ?

\- Euh, fit Alec qui pensait que répondre du tac-au-tac aurait pour résultat de la faire fuir comme Jace. Tu m'as très bien compris !

Sa sœur ricana, avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu sais que les sorciers ont très rarement ce genre de réactions ?

\- Non, je ne le savais pas... Mais pourquoi tu m'as posé si la question si tu...

\- Pour savoir si tu étais nul au lit ou si Magnus prenait son pied. C'est visiblement le cas !

\- Habille-moi et tais-toi ! gronda Alec en fonçant de nouveau.

Il détestait sa manie de rougir à tout bout de champ lorsqu'il était gêné, d'autant plus que les rougeurs se détachaient nettement sur sa peau très pâle.

\- Bien, bien, capitula Isabelle en levant les mains comme en signe de reddition.

Elle sortit de la salle-de-bain pour aller fouiller dans l'armoire de son frère, grimaçante.

\- Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui sort avec Magnus, tu n'es pas très folichon...

\- Epargne-moi tes commentaires. Il m'aime comme je suis, ajouta-t-il après un léger temps de pause, plus pour se persuader lui-même que pour convaincre sa sœur.

\- Bien, bien... Tiens, cette jolie écharpe bleue que tu as sur ton lit ! Elle ferait ressortir tes yeux.

\- Oh..., fit Alec en observant l'étole en cachemire bleue.

Isabelle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est un cadeau de ton petit copain.

\- O-oui...

\- Alors mets-la, ça lui fera plaisir ! Et mets plutôt cette veste par-dessus ton t-shirt, ça te donnera un côté chic. Et par pitié, trouve un autre pantalon qu'un jean !

\- Mais il aime mes jeans ! protesta Alec en serrant l'écharpe qu'il venait de saisir contre lui.

\- Très bien, très bien ! Peut-être que si tu mettais un peu d'anticernes...

\- Non, je veux être naturel Isa !

\- Parce que tu crois que l'eye-liner de Magnus est naturel peut-être ?

\- C'est différent... Ça lui va bien, et puis c'est toujours comme un privilège lorsque je le vois sans rien, au réveil..., murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocutrice.

Isabelle eut un petit sourire tendre sans rien ajouter et lui jeta une veste noire cintrée.

\- Mets ça. Tu auras la classe, où qu'il t'emmène.

Alec, en la saisissant, la détaillait.

\- C'est dingue, je n'avais jamais mis cette veste auparavant...

\- Eh bien tu vas l'inaugurer ! Tu sais où il t'emmène au fait ?

\- Non, pas vraiment...

\- Chez lui ? s'enquit la jeune femme avec un sous-entendu clair dans la voix.

\- Non, pas chez lui. C'est certain.

\- Alors tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ?

\- Il m'emmène manger. Un restaurant peut-être ?

\- Il t'emmène manger à deux heures de l'après-midi ?

Alec haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais passer la journée avec lui.

\- Eh bien ! J'imagine que tu n'as pas prévenu maman ?

\- En fait, je comptais sur toi pour...

\- J'y crois pas ! maugréa-t-elle. Mais soit, pour le bien-être de ton couple et pour ton propre bonheur, je consens dans ma grande mansuétude à te faire ce privilège.

Un sourire illumina le regard d'Alec.

\- Merci, Isa.

\- Pas de quoi. Allez, file ou tu vas être en retard !

Le Chasseur d'Ombres hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, enfila la veste, un jean neuf et noua les lacets des chaussures cirées que sa sœur avait poussées vers lui avec un air éloquent ("Des baskets avec ça ? Tu plaisantes j'espère !") et se carapata dans les couloirs au pas de course en consultant sa montre avec un pli inquiet entre les sourcils. Il manqua de percuter Clary en voulant rejoindre l'ascenseur à toute vitesse. Celle-ci était en grande conversation avec Maryse ; Alec piqua un fard.

\- Où vas-tu comme ça, toi ? demanda Maryse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Euh... Je dois rejoindre quelqu'un...

\- Ah bon ? Ton nouveau petit-ami ?

Les joues d'Alec s'empourprèrent.

\- Mais non ! s'écria-t-il, bien que son visage en feu démente totalement sa protestation.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, Alexander !

\- Il t'attend en bas, glissa Clary, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu le fasses encore attendre.

Reconnaissant, Alec lui lança un regard de remerciement et pu passer le barrage de sa mère qui avait pincé les lèvres en coulant un regard noir à la jeune fille, qui esquissa un sourire gêné.

Le Chasseur d'Ombres s'engagea précipitamment dans l'ascenseur et attendit impatiemment que ce dernier ouvre ses grilles. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner férocement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette familière qui l'attendait à quelques mètres de l'ascenseur.

Longue silhouette dégingandée, Magnus avait opté pour un long manteau cintré d'un vert sombre qui rehaussait le fard à paupière vert bronze qu'il s'était appliqué ; ses yeux de chat étaient joliment mis en valeur par le trait de crayon et l'eye-liner qui entourait ses yeux d'une façon remarquablement stylisée, à la mode égyptienne. Il portait un étroit pantalon de velours et une écharpe mauve entourait son cou délicat. Alec se sentit tellement ridicule à côté de lui que, lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il resta planté sur place sans savoir que faire ni quoi dire.

\- Bonjour, le salua simplement Magnus avec un petit sourire.

\- S-salut, répondit maladroitement son petit-ami.

Le sorcier lui tendit une main gantée de cuir et Alec voulut s'en saisir, mais Magnus la retira avec un air légèrement surpris.

\- Je voulais simplement que tu observes les nouveaux gants que je me suis acheté, fit-il remarquer avec une certaine froideur qui doucha immédiatement le Chasseur d'Ombres.

\- Oh euh... Ils sont très biens, commenta piteusement Alec, la mine défaite.

\- Quel enthousiasme, releva Magnus avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Alec en baissant la tête.

Magnus eut un léger sourire, à la fois triste et attendri, et entoura les épaules d'Alexander de son bras. Celui-ci frémit à son contact et, instinctivement, se serra contre lui pour sentir sa chaleur et son odeur de santal et de magie. Le sourire de Magnus s'étira imperceptiblement et il raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule d'Alec.

\- Et si nous y allions ? proposa-t-il avec douceur.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, murmura Alec, rendu fou par son seul contact.

Bouleversé par l'état de fébrilité dans lequel il mettait Alec, Magnus se mordit la lèvre sans rien laisser d'autre présager que son comportement le touchait. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait, ne devait pas céder aussi facilement.

Et tout en gardant prise sur son épaule, il le conduisit sur le siège arrière d'un _yellow cab_ , refermant la portière derrière eux ; dès la fermeture de cette dernière, le chauffeur démarra. Magnus l'avait probablement déjà renseigné sur la destination. Mais ce n'était pas la plus grande préoccupation d'Alec en ce moment.

Non, il se demandait si Magnus l'autorisait à se blottir contre lui, comme lorsqu'ils voyageaient dans un taxi, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Pendant ce merveilleux tour du monde... C'était l'un des meilleurs souvenirs qu'Alec ait jamais eu. Et c'était évidemment avec Magnus.

Il hésita, avant d'opter pour une attitude faussement détachée. En réalité, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la peau de celui qui va à un premier rendez-vous. Car même lors de leur premier rendez-vous, ils s'étaient embrassés. Alec poussa un soupir tremblotant, qui trahissait son anxiété ; il redoutait plus que tout de tout faire de travers. Et Magnus s'était aperçu de sa détresse, mais n'en montrait rien. Il préférait attendre de voir de quoi était capable Alec pour le récupérer. S'il paniquait réellement, là seulement il lui viendrait en aide.

Il connaissait très bien la personnalité effacée et hésitante de son compagnon, et il comprenait qu'il ne soit pas des plus adroits possibles, mais il voulait le plonger dans la même angoisse qui l'avait rongée lorsqu'il avait appris les agissements de son petit-ami. Allait-il le perdre ? Telle était la question que Magnus souhaitait qu'Alec se pose, en dédommagement de toute la peine qu'il lui avait faite.

Enfin, le taxi fit halte et Magnus régla le chauffeur, tirant Alec par la main ; aussitôt, le jeune homme voulut serrer ses doigts mais le sorcier retira sa main dès qu'il fût sorti du taxi. Alec baissa les yeux sans rien ajouter, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre. Que devait-il faire ? Qu'attendait-il de lui au juste ? Pourquoi cette distance ? Etait-ce une punition ? Oui, très probablement. Magnus devait toujours être submergé de fréquentes vagues de ressentiment. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même à ce sujet. Il avait blessé la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde.

Il songea à la silhouette de Clary qui s'était muée en celle de Magnus dans la Salle des Accords à Alicante, lorsqu'elle avait créé cette rune capable de faire voir à tous la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde. Soudainement, il fut pris d'un doute affreux. Tout d'abord, cela commença par un désagréable picotement au niveau des yeux, puis son estomac se tordit aussi douloureusement que son cœur s'élançait au rythme de pensées cruelles.

Qu'avait vu Magnus ?

Ce jour-là, il n'avait même pas semblé ciller, ni même surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Savait-il déjà qu'Alec allait apparaître ou bien aimait-il une personne défunte dont il refusait de parler à Alexander ? Etait-ce cela qui les séparait, qui avait rattrapé Magnus malgré ses sentiments pour le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres ? Non, impossible. Et pourtant, le doute s'instillait comme du poison dans ses veines. Mais Magnus avait toujours prétendu qu'il était sincère avec lui et qu'il ne lui mentait jamais. Il aurait dû le croire, mais il n'était certain de rien ces derniers temps et ses doutes envahissaient même sa propre apparence ; devait-il changer pour lui plaire ?

Au fur et à mesure que ces sombres questions l'envahissaient, son visage trahissait ses appréhensions et ses doutes ; Magnus lui jeta un regard douloureux, l'entraînant par le coude dans une allée moins fréquentée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien encore tracasser l'esprit de son petit ami ?

\- Alec. Si tu doutes encore de quelque chose, fais-m'en part immédiatement. Je n'aurai pas la patience de subir des sautes d'humeur incompréhensibles, l'avertit-il.

Le susnommé sursauta et lui jeta un regard malheureux et contrit.

\- Je me demandais ce que tu avais vu dans la Salle des Accords à Alicante, finit-il par avouer, gêné.

\- Toi. Ça me paraît logique, répliqua immédiatement Magnus sans la moindre once de doute.

\- Merci..., souffla Alec en cherchant ses doigts.

Mais il ne les trouva pas. A la place, Bane lui jeta un regard amusé, comme si sa douleur le réjouissait. Le Lightwood baissa les yeux derechef, incapable de comprendre Magnus. Mais l'avait-il seulement compris une seule fois ? Parfois, il lui semblait être un étranger. Ses changements d'humeur, d'attitude, ses réflexes, ses tics de langage et comportementaux, son passé. Tout cela semblait creuser un fossé terriblement abyssal entre eux.

\- Magnus... Je... Je t'aime..., réussit à articuler Alec en bloquant résolument un sanglot au fond de sa gorge.

\- Moi aussi, mais enfin tu pourrais trouver mieux pour m'attendrir Al...

Le sorcier s'interrompit en constatant que le visage d'Alexander était ravagé par les larmes. Il se forçait à n'émettre aucun son, mais il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Hey..., fit Magnus d'une voix soudainement radoucie.

Il saisit doucement son menton entre ses doigts gantés et saisit un mouchoir dans une poche de son manteau pour essuyer son visage, s'attardant sur ses cils humides qui lui donnaient un air de biche blessée. Il rangea son mouchoir dans sa poche et se défit de ses gants pour saisir son visage à pleines mains et l'obliger à le regarder en face.

\- Je suis là. Je ne partirai pas. C'est toi que j'aime, Alexander. Autrement je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui, pas là à me dire que je me laisse piétiner par un gosse de dix-huit ans simplement parce que je suis tellement dingue de lui qu'il m'est impossible de le laisser partir. D'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, Alec se jeta contre lui en sanglotant ; Magnus baissa les yeux sur ses épaules secouées de hoquets et encercla sa taille de ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis là..., murmura-t-il pour l'apaiser en caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts.

Alec se pressa contre lui, haletant entre deux hoquets malheureux. Il ne pouvait imaginer être plus pitoyable qu'il l'était à cet instant précis ce n'était sans doute pas ce que Magnus désirait, sans doute pas ce qu'il avait espéré en voulant lui imposer ce retour aux origines. Cependant, le sorcier restait immobile à lui caresser la nuque de ses longs doigts graciles, murmurant qu'il était là sans en démordre.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et parvint à calmer ses sanglots après plusieurs minutes en fermant les yeux il s'imaginait que seules la voix, la chaleur et la peau de la Créature Obscure existaient, qu'ils étaient les seuls au monde. Il braquait un projecteur mental sur eux, se concentrait sur la seule personne sur Terre qui pouvait le rendre aussi affligeant et affligé il avait conscience de ressembler à une collégienne éconduite, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout dramatiser lorsque Magnus Bane était concerné.

\- Je suis ridicule…, réussit-il à bafouiller en s'essuyant honteusement le visage de sa manche.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, admit Magnus en hochant la tête.

 _Mais je n'en mène pas large non plus_ , ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Alec fut secoué d'un petit rire nerveux, frottant son visage de sa manche comme s'il allait parvenir à effacer cet épisode embarrassant il n'osait songer à la réaction exaspérée et moqueuse de sa sœur et de son _parabatai_ si jamais ils étaient amenés à être mis au courant.

Magnus saisit doucement sa main pour l'écarter de son visage.

\- Ne va pas te l'écorcher, ce serait dommage de gâcher ton seul atout…

Alec faillit rire une deuxième fois, mais la fin de sa phrase le coupa net dans son élan.

\- … et tu mets de la morve partout, beurk.

Il rougit furieusement, s'écartant de lui pour ne pas le salir à son tour.

\- Tiens, dit le sorcier en lui tendant un mouchoir qui semblait être sorti de nulle part.

Alec l'observa d'un air circonspect. Fallait-il préciser qu'un mouchoir garni de paillettes n'était pas le plus indiqué pour effacer les affres d'une crise de larmes ?

Magnus semblait être arrivé à la même conclusion.

\- Un visage parsemé de morve pailletée. C'est pour le moins original ! Et répugnant, aussi, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Ma réputation ne peut pas souffrir qu'on me voie en compagnie d'un homme laid.

\- Quelle réputation ? releva Alec en haussant les sourcils, s'efforçant de faire tomber les paillettes du mouchoir afin de pouvoir s'essuyer le visage.

\- Tu as une paillette, fit soudain remarquer Magnus. Juste ici…

Avant qu'Alec n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, le sorcier s'était penché en avant et caressait sa lèvre inférieure du pouce pour retirer l'intruse.

Instinctivement, le Nephilim se raidit, son cœur s'élançant dans une course folle : la proximité de Magnus avait tendu le moindre de ses muscles, et leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il avait l'impression que ses joues allaient finir par fumer. Mais ce précieux contact prit prématurément fin, au grand dam d'Alec qui ne put masquer sa déception.

Il lui semblait sentir encore le contact de son pouce contre sa lèvre tremblante.

Le sorcier ne fit aucun commentaire et semblait regretter de n'avoir trouvé que cette distraction pour éluder la question offensante au sujet de sa réputation. Enfin… Il regrettait _presque_ de n'avoir trouvé que cette distraction.

\- Bien… Je pense qu'il est temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Le vif du sujet ? répéta aussitôt le Chasseur d'Ombres en espérant faire oublier sa réaction.

\- Oui, la raison pour laquelle je t'ai amené ici.

Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn l'entraîna alors un peu plus à l'écart dans une petite ruelle sombre qui ne laissait rien présager de bon, et certainement pas du romantisme. Au contraire, la pénombre et l'étroitesse de l'endroit lui rappelait désagréablement là où Magnus avait mis fin à toute relation entre eux.

\- Euh… Nous n'étions pas censés avoir un rendez-vous ? s'enquit-il, inquiet.

\- Précisément. Je voulais te montrer quelque chose.

\- Tes gants ?

Magnus esquissa un sourire, puis posa son front contre le sien et leurs nez se frôlèrent. Alec eut encore le réflexe de se tendre, mais une succession aussi brutale que violente s'immisça dans son esprit jusqu'à se réduire à un méli-mélo de couleurs, de sensations et d'odeurs. C'était comme si ces images violaient son intimité elles s'introduisaient au plus profond de lui, jusqu'à la quintessence même de ses pensées.

Il avait l'impression de flotter et de se noyer tout à la fois. Tout se confondait, tout se brouillait autour de lui.

Et soudain, tout se figea.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce exiguë et sombre il distinguait à peine les trois portes qui se présentaient à lui. Alec avait également la sensation que son front le brûlait, et il y porta instinctivement la main. Mais il était frais, et ne portait aucune trace de brûlure ou de blessure. Le jeune homme reporta alors son attention sur les portes qui lui faisaient face. Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler pourquoi ni comment il était arrivé ici mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'il devait faire un choix.

Il s'avança, plissant les yeux pour tenter de mieux distinguer ce qui l'entourait et puis une voix retentit. Elle provenait de sa droite il fit alors volte-face et fut surpris de voir sa famille entière rassemblée devant lui.

Les Lightwood se mirent à crier :

\- Si tu choisis Magnus Bane, tu ne feras plus partie de cette famille !

Une pierre tomba dans son estomac et il voulut faire un pas vers eux, mais le sorcier apparut sur sa gauche, devant la première porte. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sut qu'il devait aller vers l'un ou les autres. Il se sentait lourd, terriblement lourd, et son estomac se tordait douloureusement. Puis enfin il se tourna vers Magnus d'un pas sûr. Derrière lui, il vit du coin de l'œil qu'Isabelle lui avait emboîté le pas pour le suivre. Son estomac se dénoua un peu, et il franchit la première porte.

De nouveau, il se retrouva dans la même pièce, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Quelque peu interloqué, il observa autour de lui à la recherche de Magnus et de sa sœur. Où étaient-ils passés ?

Et soudain, ils furent là, chacun le regardant avec un air pressant, affolé même.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait un poignard dans sa main droite. Horrifié, il voulut le lâcher, mais il en fût incapable. C'était comme si la lame collait à sa peau.

\- Aucun ne survivra si tu ne tues pas, dit alors une voix profonde, terrifiante.

Une bouffée de panique l'envahit et il observa tour à tour sa sœur et Magnus. Isabelle… Non, pas elle. Sûrement pas elle. C'était sa confidente, sa sœur, son âme jumelle. Il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. Quand bien même Magnus était la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde. Que faire ?

Puis à nouveau, comme lors du premier choix, une évidence naquit dans son esprit et il retourna l'arme contre lui-même.

Une douleur explosa en son sein, et il se sentit tomber longtemps, très longtemps dans les ténèbres, avant de voir à nouveau autour de lui.

Il était allongé sur le sol, et il réussit à distinguer le visage ô combien paniqué de Magnus au-dessus de lui. Il murmurait des choses qu'il n'entendait pas, et enfin ses paroles le frappèrent.

\- Je peux sacrifier mon immortalité pour te redonner la vie.

Tout d'abord, une vague immense de soulagement submergea Alec. Mais la culpabilité parvint tout de même à se frayer un chemin parmi ses sentiments et son estomac se tordit de nouveau n'était-ce pas précisément ce dont Magnus l'accusait ? N'était-ce pas précisément cette peur qu'il avait fait naître en lui ?

Le Nephilim eut un haut-le-cœur et s'effondra contre le vrai Magnus qui le réceptionna avec une infinie douceur. Alec mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de cette expérience douloureuse, le front en feu.

\- Q-qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? bafouilla-t-il, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter.

\- Je voulais te confronter à mes peurs. Tu les as toutes exorcisées, sauf la dernière. Tu as hésité.

Le jeune homme était abasourdi, sonné. Que devait-il répondre à ça ? C'était exactement ce qui avait creusé le fossé entre eux, outre le fait qu'il aimerait que Magnus lui raconte qui il avait été il y a plusieurs siècles.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas…

\- Tu as hésité, Alec. Tu n'as pas dit « oui » comme tu l'aurais très certainement fait il y a plusieurs semaines face à Camille.

Le concerné ignorait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, le visage de Magnus était énigmatique.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

\- Que tu nous as redonné une chance, que tu as médité tes erreurs. Et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant, sois-en certain. Mais tu n'es pas encore… (il soupira) Je sais que c'est égoïste, Alexander, mais je voudrais que tu sois capable de penser à mon bonheur au détriment du tien. Tu ne peux pas prétendre avoir le droit de m'arracher la vie, aussi amoureux de toi que je puisse être. C'est à moi que reviens ce choix. J'aimerais que tu le comprennes moi-même, je n'essaierai jamais d'attenter à ta vie, que ce soit pour le bien de notre couple ou non.

Face à l'expression à la fois horrifiée et terrifiée de son compagnon, Magnus ébaucha un sourire désabusé.

\- Tu finiras par comprendre, j'en suis persuadé. _Aku cinta kamu_ , Alec.

Cette déclaration n'était plus seulement synonyme d'adieu pour Alec. C'était également une promesse. Alors il saisit la main de Magnus pour la sceller, et se laissa entraîner en le laissant le guider.

* * *

 **Ceci était neu-neu. Voilà. Mais sinon c'était pas trop mal (oui, ceci est une affirmation).  
**


End file.
